Cauchemar
by MlleMiiio
Summary: Une nuit, un cauchemar, un bain ... Couple sur Nami et Zoro. WARNING : C'est un peu mielleux, mais n'avons nous pas tous une part de Romantisme ? WARNING : Lemon.


_Voilà mon tout premier OS. Il s'agit du couple Zoro et Nami que j'apprécie beaucoup. Bonne lecture ! _

_PS : Les personnages et le monde de One Piece reviennent à Oda. _

Cauchemar.

C'était la nuit sur le Thousand Sunny, une chaude nuit d'été. La mer était calme, pas un bruit à l'horizon. Néanmoins dans la cabine des filles c'était tout autre, puisque l'une d'entre elle avait un sommeil très agité.

_L'équipage du Sunny était dans une lutte acharnée contre les soldats de la Marine. Tout l'équipage était présent, sans exception pour repousser l'ennemi. De plus pour être plus efficace, ils s'étaient séparés en plusieurs groupes, tous occupant un bateau adverse. _

_Nami et Zorro s'étaient retrouvés ensemble pour combattre. Après avoir terrassé les occupants du navire, Zoro d'une humeur taquine, commença à titiller les nerfs de sa Navigatrice comme il en avait l'habitude. _

_« Hé bien Nami, fit le vert en la poussant légèrement, tu perds la forme, c'est moche de vieillir, renchérit-il en rigolant. »_

_- Vieille, vieille, mais mon Zoro dois-je te rappeler que je suis plus jeune que toi ? rétorqua la rousse ne trouvant pas très drôle sa remarque. _

_- Peut-être, mais comparé à toi, moi je m'entraîne, je ne reste pas le cul planté sur une chaise à bronzer toute la journée, qui pour ma part se résume à ne rien foutre », balança-t-il sachant l'impact de sa phrase et les conséquences sur Nami. _

_L'aura de Nami se fit plus noire, elle fulminait, le traitant intérieurement de tous les noms. Elle le regarda de ses yeux remplis de rage et répliqua en haussant le ton._

_« Non mais ! Tu te prends pour qui ? De quoi je me mêle ! vociféra-t-elle, si je n'étais pas là vous vous seriez déjà perdu dans les méandres du nouveau monde ! Et puis de toute façon tu n'es qu'un idiot qui ne voit pas plus loin que le bout de son sabre !_

_- C'est toi qui dis ça ! Alors que toi seul les cartes et l'argent t'intéressent ! Tu es mal placé pour me faire des reproches, pesta l'épéiste. _

_- Espèce de Marimo sans cervelle ! injuria-t-elle en s'approchant de lui._

_- Et toi, tu n'es qu'une petite fille obnubilée par l'argent doublé d'une sorcière manipulatrice ! dit-il en faisant de même._

_- Comment oses-tu ! s'indigna la jeune femme en le pointant du doigt, t'es vraiment qu'un sale abruti ! Jamais personne ne m'a … _

_- ATTENTION NAMI ! » s'écria Zoro en lui coupant la parole. _

_Nami n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, qu'elle sentit des bras la poussant violemment sur le sol._

_Lorsqu'elle releva la tête pour savoir ce qu'il c'était passé, une vision d'horreur lui vint aux yeux. Zoro à genou devant elle, deux sabres plantés dans son torse où du sang coulait abondamment. Alors que les Marines et leur supérieur riaient de joie face à leur exploit, Nami, elle, était sous le choc, tétanisée par l'acte de Zoro qui avait de nouveau risqué sa vie pour elle. Elle était terrorisée par la possibilité de le perdre encore une fois. Au bout d'un moment, elle réussit à sortir de sa léthargie pour aller rejoindre le bretteur, elle prit sa tête dans ses mains, chercha son regard et commença à murmurer d'une voix emplie de sanglot. _

_« Zoro … Non … Je suis désolée … Reste avec moi … Je t'en prie … »_

_Les sanglots de Nami s'intensifièrent, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu. _

_« Elle commence à me les briser la gamine à gémir ! protesta un Marine._

_- Ouais ! Règle lui son compte à cette pétasse de pirate ! » encouragea un de ses camarades. _

_Pour la faire taire, il lui asséna un violent coup derrière la tête. Mais avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, elle pu prononcer dans un dernier murmure le prénom de son sauveur._

Nami se réveilla en sursaut, trempée de sueur le cœur battant à tout rompre, positionnée de façon étrange, c'est-à-dire sa tête au pied de son lit. Lorsqu'elle regarda sur le coté, elle vit Robin assise sur son lit l'air inquiète.

« Nami ? demanda la brune, est-ce que ça va ?

- Heu oui, répondit la belle rousse le cœur toujours battant, je … Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- Hé bien, je t'ai entendu crier dans ton sommeil, j'ai voulu te réveiller mais tu l'as fait de toi-même.

- Cauchemar de merde ! Si elle a entendu le prénom du Marimo, je suis morte …pensa –t-elle, et je disais quoi ? questionna Nami inquiète.

- Je n'ai pas pu tout bien entendre à vrai dire, en revanche j'ai cru comprendre que tu suppliais quelqu'un, et lorsque que je me suis approché de toi, tu as prononcé tout bas le prénom du bretteur. »

Nami resta pétrifiée. « Et merde ! Que va penser Robin de moi après ça, elle va s'imaginer des choses c'est certain ! » pensa-elle. Voyant la non réactivité de son amie, l'archéologue poursuivit d'une voix curieuse.

« Dis moi, Navigatrice, ça ne serait pas notre dernière bataille qui te met dans tout ces états ? Comme le fait que Zoro a faillit mourir ? »

Cette phrase eu l'effet d'un électrochoc pour Nami, elle devait partir et tout de suite avant que la conversation ne dérive sur des choses dont elle n'avait pas envie de parler.

« Non pas du tout, affirma-t-elle gênée sans pouvoir regarder sa Nakama en face, je vais … Je vais prendre un bain pour me remettre les idées en place. »

Après un bref salut de Nami envers Robin, qui elle, avait un sourire aux lèvres, notre navigatrice se dirigea vers la salle de bain à pas de loup pour ne pas réveiller ses compagnons.

Une fois arrivé à destination, elle constata avec soulagement que la salle d'eau était libre. Elle s'avança jusqu'à l'énorme baignoire pouvant comporter plusieurs personnes.

Comme à son habitude, lorsqu'elle voulait se relaxer, Nami s'empara du produit pour bain moussant dans un des nombreux placards de la salle de bain, car pour elle, rien de mieux que la mousse pour se détendre !

Elle commença à faire couler l'eau chaude, et à hauteur acceptable de celle-ci, elle fit ruisseler le liquide orange du récipient qui, au bout de quelques secondes, se transforma en mousse dégageant un agréable parfum de mandarine qui ravit notre Nami.

Une fois la baignoire quasiment pleine, elle défit sa nuisette verte, se dénoua les cheveux et entra dans le bain. La sensation de l'eau et de la mousse sur sa peau lui fit émettre un soupire de bien-être total.

« Mon Dieu ! Que ça fait du bien ! gémit-elle à demi sourire».

Malgré la volonté de se vider la tête, les paroles de Robin lui revinrent en mémoire : « _Comme le fait que Zoro a faillit mourir ?_ » C'est vrai, il avait faillit mourir, devant ses yeux encore en plus. Et pourquoi ? A cause d'une vulgaire chamaillerie sans queue ni tête. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre incalculable de disputes qu'ils avaient pu avoir, se demandant même si un jour, ils arriveraient à avoir une conversation normale sans cri, haine et insultes.

Pourtant au fond d'elle, elle appréciait le bretteur, il était de très bonne compagnie lors des soirées, c'était les seules occasions de partager de furtifs bons moments avec lui, mais est-ce réciproque ?

Pour en revenir au « combat », lorsqu'elle avait repris connaissance quelques heures après la bataille, on lui raconta ce qui s'était passé durant sa perte de conscience. Zoro, malgré ses blessures, avait réussit à se débarrasser des Marines par on ne sait quel miracle, à prendre Nami dans ses bras, à retourner jusqu'au bateau pour ensuite la confier à Chopper. Il proclamait qu'elle avait plus besoin de soin que lui, bien que lui possédait des plaies béantes sur le torse. L'équipage avait été très inquiet pour nos deux compagnons, sauf Sanji, qui lui, n'arrêtait pas d'engueuler Zoro pour son manque de vigilance envers la belle Navigatrice.

« Il risque toujours sa vie pour moi », songea la rousse en soufflant dans la mousse qu'elle avait dans le creux de la main. Peut-être qu'il l'aimait bien après tout ? Ou bien est-ce par pur intérêt ? Sans elle, ils seraient perdus dans le Nouveau monde.

Néanmoins elle devait bien avouer que comparer aux autres fois, elle avait ressenti quelque chose de différent. Quelque chose qu'elle avait du mal à interpréter, un peu comme si on lui enlevait une partie d'elle-même, en quelque sorte. Un sentiment nouveau qu'elle n'éprouvait pas lorsque Luffy, Sanji, Chopper, Ussop et les autres étaient également gravement blessés.

Et cette sensation désagréable, lorsqu'elle s'était retournée pour le voir haletant de douleur, c'était comme une lame enfoncée en plein coeur. Et au lieu de le venger, elle était restée la, immobile, devant lui, à pleurer, pour en définitif se faire assommer de façon ridicule.

Notre Nami, totalement plongée dans ses pensées, n'avait pas entendu la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir. C'est lorsqu'elle entendit quelque chose se casser dans la pièce qu'elle prit conscience qu'elle n'était plus seule.

« Je ne sais pas qui vient de rentrer, mais à moins que ce ne soit Robin, la personne est priée de vite dégager sous peine de recevoir la plus grosse paire de claques du siècle ! tonna Nami d'une voix furieuse.

- Calme toi, ce n'est que moi », répondit sèchement l'inconnu.

Le sang de Nami se glaça, c'était Zoro ! « C'est pas possible ! ragea-t-elle intérieurement, il faut que je pense à lui et hop il apparaît ! Il doit à tout prit sortir d'ici ! »

« Ce n'est pas une raison Marimo, donc dégage, j'ai besoin d'intimité. »

Zoro ne répondit pas et continua à se déshabiller dans l'arrière pièce tout en entendant les injures de plus en plus mauvaises de la jeune femme. C'est lorsqu'il se dirigea vers le bain, que les insultes de celle-ci stoppèrent, car notre Zoro n'était vêtu que d'une simple serviette autour de sa taille. Elle commença à rougir violemment « Je ne comprends pas, c'est pas la première fois que je le vois ainsi, et pourtant je rougis comme une vulgaire gamine ! » Nami ne savait si c'était à cause de l'atmosphère, ou qu'elle devenait folle, mais elle n'avait jamais vu le corps du bretteur aussi désirable qu'à cet instant.

En effet, il régnait une telle chaleur dans la pièce que des gouttes perlaient sur le corps du vert, gouttes qui se logeaient entre ses abdominaux. Cela s'ajoutait en plus de son air sombre et des images pas très catholiques défilèrent dans la tête de Nami provoquant une sensation de chaleur dans son bas ventre. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en essayant de penser à autre chose.

Quant à Zoro, lui, s'installa dans le bain, l'air de rien, retira sa serviette, la mit sur le rebord et finit par mettre ses mains derrière sa tête. Il regarda Nami et lui demanda calmement, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

« Alors, on ne dis plus rien ?

- T'es vraiment têtu quand tu le veux.

- Je sais, plaisanta l'épéiste.

- T'en perds pas une franchement », marmonna-t-elle plus pour elle que pour lui.

Suite à ça, un silence s'installa. Zoro avait fermé son oeil, profitant du calme tandis que Nami jouait nerveusement avec la mousse, se maudissant de ne pas l'avoir viré plus tôt, mais bon, il était là, autant parler. Elle respira profondément et lui demanda.

« Ou sinon, que fais-tu ici à une heure aussi tardive ?

- Je viens de finir mon entraînement et comme **Je Pensais**, dit-il en accentuant sur le « Je Pensais », qu'il n'y avait personne j'en ai profité. Et toi ? Tu ne dors pas à cette heure ? »

Nami ne voulait pas lui dire les vraies raisons de sa venue sous peine d'être probablement ridiculisée, elle décida d'inventer un mensonge.

« J'ai eu envie de prendre un bain, c'est tout.

- Ah. »

Un deuxième silence s'en suivit, tout aussi gênant. « Trouve quelque chose à dire Nami, pensa-t-elle, je pourrais peut-être sortir ? Non, non je ne vais tout de même pas lui faire ce plaisir ! Lui parler du beau temps ? Des Nakamas ? De … De sabres ? Mauvaise idée. Mais j'y pense, je ne l'ai même pas remercié pour la dernière fois ! Bon je me lance ».

« Zoro je voulais te dire … commença timidement Nami, je voulais te remercier pour la dernière fois, tu sais le jour où tu m'as sauvé …

- Ce n'est rien, j'allais tout de même pas te laisser te faire tuer.

- Oui mais, il n'y avait pas un autre moyen que de te prendre ces sabres ? Je ne sais pas, tu aurais pu utiliser tes katanas, une technique, ton Haki ?

- Non, si j'avais tenté quelque chose tu aurais été obligatoirement blessée vu notre proximité quand ils nous ont attaqué. De plus ce n'est pas moi qu'ils visaient mais toi.

- Peu importe si c'était toi ou moi qui était visé, perso je m'en serai fichu d'avoir des égratignures, de me faire couper ou je ne sais quoi ! dit-elle en haussant le ton, tu te rends compte qu'à cause de moi, t'aurais pu y passer !

- Et alors ? »

Nami, tellement choquée par sa réponse décida de le rejoindre pour lui faire comprendre la bêtise de ses mots. Une fois arrivé en face de lui, elle le regarda de ses deux grands yeux et lui asséna une claque monumentale. Voyant que Zoro ne réagissait pas, elle lui en recolla une, et une autre et déclara d'une voix emplie de haine et de sanglot.

« Si tu étais mort qu'est ce qu'on aurait fait ? Hein ? Dis-moi ! »

Ses claques étaient de plus en plus fortes, laissant apparaître des marques de plus en plus rouge sur les joues de Zoro, malgré ça, il restait impassible. Devant son continuel manque de réaction, elle lui déclara d'une voix beaucoup plus basse mais en pleurs.

« Qu'est ce que j'aurais fait sans toi moi ? »

Ses mots avaient dépassé sa pensée, tant pis, elle s'en foutait. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait aussi peu de considération pour sa vie.

Perdue, elle s'arrêta de le frapper et se logea contre son torse pour y pleurer malgré leur nudité. Zoro, lui, souriait à cette « déclaration » de Nami. Il la prit dans ses bras et posa sa tête sur la sienne. Nami quant à elle ne s'attendait pas à un tel geste de sa part. En temps normal, elle l'aurait repoussé, mais là c'était différent, surtout lorsqu'elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer brutalement tout comme celui de Zoro. Le bretteur s'approcha de l'oreille de la rousse et lui admit calmement

« Je suis rassuré »

Le cœur de Nami rata un battement, elle ne comprenait le sens de cette phrase. Elle leva la tête perplexe et le surprit en train de sourire, c'était doux, tendre, rassurant, c'était la première fois qu'il lui souriait ainsi, enfin c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait sourire ainsi. Zoro se pencha doucement sur elle et lui déclara, ses lèvres effleurant les siennes.

« Je suis rassuré pour ça »

Sa bouche se posa délicatement sur celle de Nami, semblable à une caresse, et l'embrassa tendrement.

Le cœur de Nami s'accéléra encore un peu plus, jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que les lèvres du Marimo pouvaient être aussi douces, elles avaient un agréable goût de sel et de mandarine dû au bain. Elle aimait ça.

Une fois le baiser rompu, il regarda Nami pour voir sa réaction, quelques larmes s'échappaient encore de ses yeux. Tandis qu'il les essuyait délicatement avec son pouce, elle susurra son prénom. C'est alors que leurs bouches se rejoignirent à nouveau, la main de Zoro se posant sur les longs cheveux roux de Nami pour approfondir le baiser. Dans un soupir, elle entoura son cou de ses bras et écarta ses lèvres se laissant explorer la bouche avant de prolonger le baiser. Leurs deux corps s'enflammèrent et leur baiser devenu plus passionnel.

Zoro commença à descendre ses mains sur les hanches déjà nues de Nami, mais il s'écarta légèrement et lui murmura presque timidement contre ses lèvres.

« Nami … je ne voudrais pas te forcer … »

À cette déclaration, Nami l'attira à elle et lui assura qu'il aurait déjà prit un gros coup de pied dans ses parties génitales si elle n'avait pas voulu. Elle eu pour toute réponse le sourire de Zoro qui la prit auprès d'elle pour échanger de place, elle était maintenant accoudée contre le rebord du bain tandis qu'il était en face d'elle, ses mains parcourant la fine silhouette de la Navigatrice. La sensation de caresse dans l'eau était extrêmement plaisante pour celle-ci.

Plus rien n'existait autour d'eux, il n'y avait plus que Lui et Elle.

Le vert commença à caresser la poitrine nue de la rousse, qui sous sa bouche gémissait. Elle délaissa son cou pour glisser ses mains sur l'imposant torse de Zoro tout en s'attardant sur son cœur, dont les battements étaient désordonnés et sur ses nombreuses cicatrices, mais son visage s'assombrit lorsqu'elle sentit les blessures causées par sa faute. Zoro ne lui laissa pas le temps de repartir dans ses souvenirs douloureux qu'il commença à descendre sa bouche dans son cou, puis sur ses seins, bien qu'ils étaient sous l'eau (mais notre cher Zoro était très fort en apnée !). Il sentit son sexe se tendre petit à petit, ce que Nami sentit, la faisant rougir.

Après avoir longuement caressé et embrassé les seins de Nami, il s'empara à nouveaux de ses lèvres pour un autre baiser tout aussi langoureux. Tout doucement Nami commença à descendre ses mains qui s'emparèrent du sexe de Zoro et commença un timide va et vient. Il haletait, les yeux mis clos, savourant les caresses de son amante, qui elle était satisfaite d'avoir un aussi grand pouvoir sur lui. Elle en profita pour accélérer ses mouvements, Zoro logeant son visage dans le cou de Nami pour étouffer ses gémissements de plus en plus bruyants.

Puis elle sentit la main de l'épéiste descendre tout doucement sur son intimité pour le caresser.

Après de longes minutes de caresse partagée, la sentant prête, Zoro prit sa compagne par les hanches et la pénétra lentement, des sensations toutes nouvelles les envahirent puisque c'était la première fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour dans l'eau.

Nami soupira à son tour de plaisir, leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas, fascinés par l'expression de leur visage tandis qu'ils se faisaient l'amour. Les doigts du vert parcouraient la peau de la Navigatrice, tandis que les siennes parcouraient son dos musclé, faisant augmenter leur excitation.

C'est alors qu'un ballet de va et vient se mit en place, tantôt doux tantôt rapide.

Au bout d'un moment les ongles de Nami s'enfoncèrent brutalement dans ses épaules et il la sentit se resserrer autour de son sexe c'est alors qu'il s'enfonça plus loin en elle avant de s'immobiliser brutalement, la tête à demi renversée alors que l'orgasme montait en lui. Avec les bulles qui tournoyaient autour d'eux et les reflets de la lune sur le visage de son amant, Nami constata qu'il ne lui avait jamais parut aussi beau.

Ils gémirent tous les deux dans un râle de plaisir et il se déversa en elle.

A bout de souffle, elle posa son front contre le sien et plongea dans l'oeil sombre de son épéiste. Ils restèrent comme cela pendant plusieurs minutes se regardant intensément tout en reprenant leur souffle. Zoro coupa cette magie.

« Alors ? demanda-t-il souriant.

- Je te laisse deviner Zoro »

Elle ne résista pas à s'emparer de nouveau des lèvres du vert pour un autre échange passionné.

« Hé Nami, fit Zoro sur ses lèvres, ça te dit de venir dans la vigie avec moi »

Nami acquiesça par un grand sourire coquin.

Ils sortirent de l'eau, Zoro vidait le bain pendant que Nami s'habillait. Zoro lui suggéra de ne pas mettre grand-chose puisque de toute façon il lui enlèverait et ceci très rapidement.

Après être sorti de la salle de bain, il prit Nami dans ses bras pour se diriger sans un bruit vers la vigie.

Sur le chemin, Nami, ne pouvant plus résister à la tentation, commença à déposer de léger baiser sur la mâchoire de Zoro.

« Nami arrêtes ça, souffla-t-il.

- Pourquoi ? Ça te fait quelque chose ? »

Nami le regardait d'un air joueur. Comme il ne répondait pas, elle continua de l'embrasser. A force, elle fit tinter les 3 boucles d'oreilles de Zoro. Avec une main, elle commença à jouer avec elles. L'épéiste soupira, tandis que Nami reprit d'une voix séduisante

« Tu sais, j'ai toujours aimé tes boucles d'oreilles … Ça te rends tellement sexy … »

Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi elle lui disait ça, mais au fond c'était vrai ! Elle commença à embrasser, mordiller le lob de son oreille faisant remonter son excitation.

Zoro, rougissant, avait accéléré le pas laissant paraître le même état d'esprit que sa concubine.

Une fois dans la vigie, Zoro installa un lit de fortune comportant un matelas, une couette et une taie d'oreiller.

Nami se coucha sur le matelas et constata que les draps avaient l'agréable odeur de Zoro, après tout c'était normal puisqu'il venait souvent passer la nuit ici. Nami l'imaginait, là, dormant dans ce « lit », seul, où de nombreuses choses avaient du se passer, rien qu'a cette idée un frisson l'envahit.

Elle se retourna pour faire face à un Zoro simplement vêtu d'un pantalon entrain de ranger ses altères qui étaient décimés un peu partout dans la pièce. « Qu'il est beau … » songea-t-elle. Elle prit sa pose la plus sexy et l'ordonna de la rejoindre, ce qu'il fit sans attendre, un léger sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

Allongé sur la rousse, il se mit à l'embrasser fougueusement tout en mettant sa main sous sa nuisette pour caresser ses seins. Elle soupira sous sa bouche et entreprit de se débarrasser du pantalon du jeune homme. Le feu auparavant éteint était de nouveau présent, plus intense que jamais.

Il enleva la nuisette de sa compagne et délaissa sa bouche pour son intimité. Là, Nami se cambra alors qu'il l'embrassait et ne put s'empêcher de contenir un long gémissement de plaisir. Elle sentit sa langue la fouiller avec douceur, jouant de temps en temps avec son petit bout de chair. La Navigatrice avait des étoiles dans les yeux, ne se sentant plus capable de penser. Elle déposa ses mains tremblantes dans les cheveux de Zoro et entreprit de les caresser. Après de longues minutes d'un doux calvaire, elle se libéra sous sa bouche tout en se mordant les lèvres pour retenir un cri trop bruyant. La douce torture de Zoro finit, il remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres.

Une fois remise de ses émotions, Nami bascula Zoro pour se retrouver à califourchon sur lui. Elle l'embrassa et laissa glisser sa bouche jusqu'à son cou puis son buste. Taquine dans l'âme, elle commença à jouer de sa langue sur son torse tout en déposant à certains endroits de légers baisers. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et constata qu'il se mordait les lèvres les yeux clos, elle sourît, satisfaite. Lentement mais surement, elle descendit sa bouche le long de son ventre pour rejoindre l'élastique de son boxer, qu'elle fit glisser doucement de ses mains laissant apparaitre le sexe de l'épéiste déjà gonflé par le plaisir. Elle décida de lui rendre l'appareil en refermant sa bouche sur celui-ci et entama un va et viens.

« Na … mi » haleta le sabreur, son visage tordu par le plaisir.

Lorsqu'elle le sentit prêt, elle vint s'empaler sur lui. Elle senti le cœur de Zoro s'accélérer brutalement lorsqu'elle commença à onduler sur lui en soupirant de plaisir. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et caressa sa douce peau blanche avant de se redresser pour l'attirer à lui suffisamment près pour l'embrasser ardemment, la dévorant presque. Leurs soupires s'entre mêlaient pour jouir en parfaite harmonie.

Nami s'effondra sur Zoro, plaçant sa tête sur son épaule, qui lui, recouvrit avec la couette leur deux corps nu de sueur.

« Tu es fantastique Nami, dit-il en caressant sa main sous la couverture.

- Je sais, confirma-t-elle d'un clin d'œil. Par contre Robin va se demander où je suis passé.

- Pourquoi ? Elle savait que tu prenais un bain ? »

Nami regarda Zoro dans les yeux, et décida de lui dire la vérité, après tout, vu ce qu'il venait de se passer, il n'avait pas de raison qu'il se moque.

« J'ai fait un cauchemar cette nuit sur le jour où tu m'as sauvé la vie, le moment où tu me pousse pour prendre ces sabres à ma place, toi à genoux recouvert de sang devant moi … »

Le bras de Zoro resserra son étreinte et Nami poursuivit

« Je n'ai pas osé te le dire de peur que tu te foutes de moi.

- Sérieusement ? Merci la confiance …

- Attends t'es toujours le premier à te moquer de moi à la première occasion, je n'avais pas envie de t'en donner une nouvelle.

- C'est sympa à savoir … Je sais que je peux être très chiant mais j'ai quand même des limites. Puis tu dis que je me moque tout le temps de toi, moi je dirais plutôt que c'est de la taquinerie. Personnellement j'adore ta petite frimousse qui se met en colère, ta façon de me tenir tête, ça te rend tellement séduisante ! C'est ce que j'aime chez toi … avoua-t-il un sourire aux lèvres, par contre, j'aime moins tes paires de claques.

- Si tu le dis, répliqua-t-elle, gênée par les mots de Zoro.

- Au fait, j'y pense, avec les déclarations que tu m'as dites tout à l'heure, est ce que j'peux en conclure que je suis quelqu'un de très, très important à tes yeux ? »

Les joues de la rousse s'empourprèrent, important dans quel sens ? Nami n'eut pas le temps de lui demander que Zoro poursuivit

« Donc on peut dire que tu m'aimes un peu ? » Demanda Zoro tout en la fixant de son œil sombre.

Le cœur de Nami se remballa une nouvelle fois. Aimer Zoro, elle ne s'était jamais posé la question. Après tout peut être est-ce la réponse de tous ses nouveaux sentiments pour lui ?

« En tout cas Nami pour ma part, poursuit-il lentement en s'approchant de son oreille un léger rouge aux joues, Je t'aime. »

Les yeux de Nami s'écarquillèrent brutalement. Zoro, Le Zoro qui confessait ses sentiments ! Lui l'homme brutal, froid, têtu, arrogant déclarait sa flemme et d'une facilité qui troublait Nami. « Wow, il a bu ? Non, non il ne sent pas l'alcool. Un pari ? Je vois mal avec qui il aurait pu le passer ... Surtout qu'on a couché ensemble ! », songea-t-elle. Elle sonda le regard de Zoro, il avait l'air sincère, pourtant jamais elle ne l'aurait cru capable d'avouer une telle chose.

« Ça fait bizarre de t'entendre dire des choses comme ça, c'est tellement pas ta personnalité, tellement pas toi... Et puis tu me dis ça si soudainement. J'ai du mal à te croire. »

Zoro dégagea une mèche de cheveux du visage de sa Navigatrice et lui déclara d'un ton sérieux

« J'avoue que ça peut sembler étrange que je dévoile mes sentiments comme ça, si tu m'avais dit la même chose j'aurais probablement réagi de la même façon. Mais tu vois, dit-il en lui caressant le ventre, sur des choses si importantes que ça je ne plaisante pas, et si tu veux des preuves, je te laisse deviner pourquoi je mets constamment ma vie en danger pour toi. De plus je ne me donne pas aussi facilement à quelqu'un, tu peux me croire. »

Nami voulut rétorquer mais Zoro reprit de plus belle en plongeant son regard dans les yeux de sa compagne

« Je me suis rendu compte que j'avais des sentiments pour toi durant notre séparation de 2 ans. Tu étais loin de moi, je n'avais plus ta présence, qui, étonnamment, me faisait sentir bien. J'ai réfléchi, tourner ça dans tous les sens me demandant si c'était de l'amour ou de l'amitié très prononcée, mais à ma plus grande stupéfaction, tu me manquais, bien plus que nos autres compagnons, bien plus que je ne l'aurais pu l'imaginer. J'en ai conclu que je t'aimais. D'ailleurs, Perona s'en était aperçu. Elle n'a pas arrêté de me pourrir après ça, qu'elle chieuse cette gonzesse ! Mais … Juste pour te dire qu'au final je t'aime, c'est tout. »

Nami sentit son cœur exploser dans sa poitrine. Elle avait l'impression de rêver tellement que c'était surréaliste ! Mais elle était bien là, dans les bras de Zoro, encore transpirant de leurs ébats, pour sa plus grande satisfaction puisque

_Elle l'aimait_.

Grâce à la nuit qu'ils avaient passée et les mots qu'il avait prononcés, elle avait réussi à mettre un terme sur les nouveaux sentiments qu'elle ressentait ces derniers temps envers le Vert : **L'amour.**

Après tout c'était la première fois qu'elle ressentait ça. Les autres hommes qu'elle avait pu rencontrer dans sa jeunesse n'était là que pour la luxure et le plaisir, rien de plus, il n'y avait jamais eu d'amour dans quoi que ce soit.

Pour Zoro, c'est vrai qu'en y repensant, elle avait eu aussi ce sentiment de vide lors de leur séparation, mais elle avait préféré tout refouler au plus profond d'elle-même, s'obligeant à penser que cela n'arriverait jamais. Tss, si elle avait su …

En définitif, malgré leurs incessantes disputes et leur caractère opposé, ils étaient tombés dans les bras de l'un de l'autre.

_A croire que les opposés s'attirent … _

Il était tombé pour **Sa** _Navigatrice_.

Elle était tombée pour **Son** _Bretteur_.

« Néanmoins, pensa Nami, ce n'était pas une raison pour lui rendre la vie plus douce ! »

D'une voix taquine elle murmura dans l'oreille de Zoro

« Peut-être.

- Peut-être quoi ? demanda Zoro interrogatif.

- Du fait que je t'aime, répondit la rousse un sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu n'es vraiment qu'une sorcière, répliqua son amant en lui caressant la joue.

- Je sais », affirma-t-elle en l'embrassant.

Après de longes minutes d'un doux baiser Zoro prit la parole.

« Je me demande ce que vont dire les autres.

- Nous ne sommes pas obligé de leur dire tout de suite.

- Pourquoi ? T'as honte ?

- Loin de là, mais déjà on n'aura pas tout l'équipage sur le dos, surtout Sanji ! Il va nous, enfin te pourrir la vie … Et puis, dit-elle en baladant son doigt sur son torse, tu ne trouves pas ça plus excitant d'avoir une relation secrète ? C'est un peu comme un jeu interdit où il ne faudra pas que nous nous fassions prendre …, prononça-t-elle d'une voix enjôleuse.

- Je ne te savais pas comme ça Nami, déclara-t-il un sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Oh mais dans ce domaine tu sais très peu de chose de moi et tu verras, continua-t-elle en faisant glisser sa main plus bas sur le ventre de l'épéiste, tu vas être étonnamment surpris. »

Leurs deux bouches étaient à quelques centimètres de se rejoindre une fois de plus que Nami reprit

« Mais tu devras attendre demain, car là je suis épuisée !

- Comment tu …

- Chut, demain, murmura-t-elle en l'embrassant brièvement sur la bouche, bonne nuit.

- Je … Bonne nuit … », répondit notre Zoro frustré.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Zoro demanda à Nami

« Au fait Nami, ça ne te dérange pas si j'te donne un petit surnom ?

- Pourquoi ? Tu ne trouves pas que j'en déjà assez de ta part.

- Non mais ceux-là seront un peu plus sympathique, avoua-t-il un sourire aux lèvres.

- Ça ne fera pas un peu niais ? C'est pas pour te blesser, mais tu t'imagines m'appeler par un n'importe quel surnom affectueux ?

- Ils resteront qu'entre nous de toute façon, mais si tu préfères que je t'appelle sorcière, manipulatrice, garce …

- Non, non, intervient-elle, fais comme tu veux.

- Bonne nuit … Ma puce.

- Bonne nuit alors … Mon cactus, susurra-t-elle en rigolant.

- Espèce de …

- Hé, fais attention à ce que tu dis, ou sinon je pourrais très bien augmenter ta dette, mon chéri.

- Je te hais …

- Moi aussi Zoro, je te hais, plus que tout. »

Nami se resserra un peu plus fort contre lui et soupira d'aise. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé finir dans ses bras … « La vie nous réserve bien des surprises » pensa-t-elle avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, bercée par les battements du cœur de son épéiste.

_« Je pense que notre Navigatrice ne fera plus de cauchemar avant un long moment … » pensa une certaine Archéologue le sourire aux lèvres … _

The End.

_J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu et que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à la lire que moi je l'ai eu à l'écrire. A bientôt. _


End file.
